Wasabi
Wasabi is a character of HTFF. Bio Wasabi is a spring green mako shark who is loud and overactive person. Like most sharks, he appears to have sharp teeth and also wears a pair of blue headphones with water flowing through them, which helps him to stay on land. Wasabi is actually hyperactive and aggressive person in most of the time before he tires out very quickly. He usually loves to having fun on land and trying to getting close with others. Due his aggressiveness and can be a bit crazy, most tree friends trying to keep themselves away from him. This is also because he's a shark on land. Wasabi easily confused and curious by something that he never seen or do while underwater and might do it aggressively. Since he pretty stupid, he actually doesn't know which one is good or bad on the land. He could even helping out bad person doing the bad thing. Due his craziness, he always screws his help up. His meal is very unusual than others, which he mostly eats various stuff other than normal food. He can eats almost everything without having stomach problems. He also can store things in his stomach and can coughs it out at random times or when he wants to. His favorite drink pretty much soda because gives him much energy after tired out very quickly. Episodes Starring *Wasabi, Doc? *Pukes of Hazard *Welcome A-sword *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Motor Ride Featuring *For Water It's Worth *The Cluck Stops Here *Nothing New Under the Boat *The Darkest Bite Appearances * Flashbang Bombstory Deaths # Flashbang Bombstory - He suffocates because his headphones break. # Nothing New Under the Boat - Shredded by the coral. # Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick - Splatters into the ground. # Motor Ride - Killed in the explosion. Injuries # Flashbang Bombstory - His tongue and mouth are mutilated by shards of glass. #The Darkest Bite - Teeth fall out. Kill count *Brass - 1 ("For Water It's Worth" along with Showers) *Sweets - 1 ("For Water It's Worth" along with Showers) *Nugget - 1 ("The Cluck Stops Here") *Doc - 1 ("Wasabi, Doc?" debatable) *Peppery - 1 ("Pukes of Hazard") *Giggles - 1 ("Pukes of Hazard" along with Mix) *Sniffles - 1 ("Pukes of Hazard" along with Mix) *Cotton - 1 ("Pukes of Hazard" along with Mix) *Pie - 1 ("Pukes of Hazard" along with Mix) *Walter - 2 ("Nothing New Under the Boat", "Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick") *Licky - 1 ("Welcome A-sword") *John - 1 ("Welcome A-sword") *Burnett - 1 ("Welcome A-sword") *Flash - 1 ("Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick") *Jazz - 1 ("Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick") *Tuna - 1 ("Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick") *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick") *Dolly - 1 ("Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick" along with Origami) *Leif - 1 ("Motor Ride") *Yote - 1 ("Motor Ride") *Brushy - 1 (Motor Ride) *Nerve - 1 ("Motor Ride") *Softy - 1 ("Motor Ride") Trivia *Wasabi having his stomach as a storage and can spits some objects out is inspired by Rico from "Penguin of Madagascar". *Whenever Wasabi eats some meat, he would puke easily. Same goes to other normal food. *Wasabi never get full whenever he eating some stuff. He can eat many as he wants but there's a limit, depends on how big the "food" would fit inside his mouth. *His common meal is actually tires. *Wasabi is immune to explosion inside his body. He can save someone from explosion by eating something explosive(bomb for example), if he wants to. **Same goes to other dangerous stuff. He sure can manipulates his digestive system. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fishes Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Sharks Category:Characters With Sharp Teeth Category:Good characters Category:Free to Use Category:Teenage Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Season 107 Introductions